


[Art] Calm Before...

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Daily Doodle: Guys, I like this one enough that I not only gave it a NAME but I am also posting a CLOSE-UP of my favourite part.HO HO.It's still totally a doodle and very rough, but I actually really like how his face especially came out. I seem to be kicking off another potential theme week — something about underloved characters or old dudes or something. I was looking at various katana-related pose refs and there were plenty with more movement but this pose caught my eye — I felt like it could fit Cyan, in a moment of just calm determination. I really like Cyan, and I wanted to show him... ready but still.I still can't draw katanas (or weapons in general) for balls, though.Anyway, my favourite part is definitely his face. I made up his armour (I am told this is just what one DOES with older, Amano-only FFs). And um. That's that? Crit's always welcome, I promise I'm working on my replies!Time:lost track -- 1 hour maybe? less, I think. Call it 45 mins.





	[Art] Calm Before...

**Author's Note:**

> **Daily Doodle** : Guys, I like this one enough that I not only gave it a NAME but I am also posting a CLOSE-UP of my favourite part.
> 
> HO HO.
> 
> It's still totally a doodle and very rough, but I actually really like how his face especially came out. I seem to be kicking off another potential theme week — something about underloved characters or old dudes or something. I was looking at various katana-related pose refs and there were plenty with more movement but this pose caught my eye — I felt like it could fit Cyan, in a moment of just calm determination. I really like Cyan, and I wanted to show him... ready but still.
> 
> I still can't draw katanas (or weapons in general) for balls, though.
> 
> Anyway, my favourite part is definitely his face. I made up his armour (I am told this is just what one DOES with older, Amano-only FFs). And um. That's that? Crit's always welcome, I promise I'm working on my replies!
> 
> **Time:** lost track -- 1 hour maybe? less, I think. Call it 45 mins.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
